fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Red Harvest
Red Harvest is an evil aligned quest in Fable II. This quest first becomes available after Garth is captured during the The Hero of Will quest, and is the evil version of the Cold Comfort Farmer quest. To get started, fast-travel to Bowerstone Market's Town Square and take the stairway from the bridge down to the docks. Here, your old buddy Arfur (who comments on your choice for old town) has a quest for you - kill and burglarize a farmer in Brightwood with the help of a bandit named Ripper. If you're up for the task, accept his offer and he'll tell you a little more about the mark and explain that Ripper and his crew will only approach you if you whistle three times at their camp. The bandit camp is located on the south side of the Brightwood camp. Simply walk up to the campfire at the center and use the whistle expression three consecutive times. Once that's out of the way, Ripper and one of his lackeys drop down from the tree above and tell you that the man you're after is named Giles. He spent 30 years as a guard and has rounded up a bunch of bodyguards after Ripper killed his wife (building a small graveyard of his own in the process). Ripper is after something that Giles has tucked away in his basement, and he threatens to send you to the bone pile if you try to take it for yourself. Anyway, proceed down the path to the north until you reach Giles's Farm in the northwest corner of the map. Apparently his bodyguards are aware of your intentions already, as they've lined up outside and will begin firing at you the minute you get within range. Start picking them off one by one and sooner or later Giles will come charging out of the farmhouse to deal with you himself. He's considerably tougher than the bodyguards, but you still shouldn't have much of a problem with him. When Giles and his bodyguards lie dead at your feet, the quest is complete and you'll earn 750 renown points. But what's this? Giles' Cellar Key? Maybe you should poke around a bit in the Farm Cellar just behind the farmhouse Giles charged out of? The cellar itself is just comprised of two small rooms, one of which holds a chest. If you loot the chest and grab Giles' Manuscript for yourself, Ripper and two other bandits sneak up behind you and you'll be forced to kill all three of the cross-dressers. After coming back from the Spire, go to this spot and you will find a gravestone behind the house. Your dog will then find a dig spot (minimum level 3 treasure hunter) and you will gain the portcullis key. Ripper *He uses the Time Control spell in targeted form, rushing behind you to attack. *His weapon is a steel cutlass. Logbook Information Description: Help Ripper's bandit crew expand its operations in Brightwood. Conclusion: An innocent farmer lies dead by your hand after you aided the bandits who slaughtered his family. Notes *The Portcullis Key can also be gained after The Blind Date if you decide to complete Cold Comfort Farmer. Category:Fable II Quests